tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Malibu State College
Malibu State College is a major California college located in Malibu, California. A state college, its local rival in both sports and academics is the more successful Decker State College. The college is located in East Malibu, south of Tuna Canyon Park and near Peña Canyon, overlooking the beach and highway but not owning anything on it. History Malibu State College was founded in 1965, initially specializing in business and science, the latter due an investment by the local HRL Laboratories (the first company to develop a working laser). The school's hey-day was in the mid 1980s, during which its future rival Decker State College was only a community college and several of their graduates had started lucrative local businesses. Since the 90s however MSC has been slowly declining while DSC has become more successful, their sports program in particular becoming a borderline eyesore in spite of the Lady Sharks being one of the best NCAA soccer teams in 1988. People Lady Sharks Soccer Kaylyn Kyle 6.png|Deidre Howard Major in Culinary Arts|link=Deidre Howard April Pearson.jpg|Olivia Daniels Major in Sociology|link=Olivia Daniels Jennifer Tisdale 3.jpg|Tracy Summers Major in Chemistry (Formerly Sports Fitness)|link=Tracy Summers Q'orianka Kilcher.jpg|Malie Kealoha Major in Sports Communication|link=Malie Kealoha Erin Heatherton.jpg|Harper Whyte Major in Fashion|link=Harper Whyte Katie Atkins.JPG|Dusty Lynton Major in Theater|link=Dusty Lynton Shanica Knowles.jpg|Brea Montgomery Major in Physics|link=Brea Montgomery Samantha Barks.jpg|Alice Blundell Major in Voice|link=Alice Blundell Dora Burge.jpg|Jody Kirkland Major in History|link=Jody Kirkland Alexandra Shipp.jpg|Sayen Begay Major in Music|link=Sayen Begay Yuriko Yoshitaka.jpg|Yumi Motochika Major in Business|link=Yumi Motochika Charlotte Evans 3.png|Malandra Gary Major in Voice|link=Malandra Gary AnnaLynne McCord 5.jpg|Eleanor Ridley Major in Robotics|link=Eleanor Ridley Lady Sharks Volleyball Erika Fong.jpg|Danielle Luo Major in Film|link=Danielle Luo Brittany Anne Pirtle.jpg|Marcia Voss Major in Biology|link=Marcia Voss Rose McIver.jpg|Penelope Cupo Major in Mechanical Engineering|link=Penelope Cupo Olivia Tennet.jpg|Mickie Whyte Major in Physics|link=Mickie Whyte Anna Hutchison.jpg|Stella Louiselle Major in Sociology|link=Stella Louiselle Caitlin Murphy.jpg|Jewel Boswick Major in Mechanical Engineering|link=Jewel Boswick Cheerleaders Amy Gumenick.jpg|Tea Jacobsen Major in Economics|link=Tea Jacobsen Mekenna Melvin.jpg|Dina Leone Major in Psychology|link=Dina Leone Lyndsy Fonseca.jpg|Lina Leone Major in Sociology|link=Lina Leone Jenna-Louise Coleman.jpg|Adison McBride Major in Art|link=Adison McBride Natalie Dreyfuss.jpg|Vickie Troughton Major in Business|link=Vickie Troughton Christa B Allen.jpg|Quin Wilkerson Major in History|link=Quin Wilkerson Delta Nu Omega Tula Contostavlos.jpg|Pelagia Megalos Major in Voice|link=Pelagia Megalos Cher Lloyd.jpg|Annabeth Haas Major in Fashion|link=Annabeth Haas Willa Holland.jpg|Dakota Jackson Major in Art|link=Dakota Jackson Yuna Kim.jpg|Eun Kwan Major in Medicine|link=Eun Kwan Lindsay Ellis.jpg|Stace Hart Major in Film|link=Stace Hart Halston Sage.jpg|Maple Torchwick Major in Philosophy|link=Maple Torchwick Riley Voelkel 2.jpg|Tory Kaplan Major in Film|link=Tory Kaplan Other Students Brie Larson.jpg|Angie Shanowski Major in Art|link=Angie Shanowski Anna Akana 5.jpg|Saki Akiyama Major in Business Management|link=Saki Akiyama Megan Batoon 2.jpg|Saoirse Duarte Major in Biology|link=Saoirse Duarte Taylor Momsen 2.png|Elnora Morse Major in Mythology|link=Elnora Morse Danielle Brooks 2.jpg|Courtnay Cokes Major in Photography|link=Courtnay Cokes Dakota Johnson.jpg|Tina Deauxma Major in Sociology|link=Tina Deauxma Sakura Kiryu 2.jpg|Alisa Watts Major in Sociology|link=Alisa Watts Faculty Jodie Foster.jpg|Geneva Rowe Provost|link=Geneva Rowe Christine O'Donnell.jpg|Christine Packlin Executive Dean|link=Christine Packlin Christina Applegate.jpg|Jessie McDonald Vice Executive Dean|link=Jessie McDonald Julie Bowen 2.jpg|Harley Donati Dean of Science|link=Harley Donati Yingluck Shinawatra.jpg|Pakpao Metharom Dean of Business|link=Pakpao Metharom Jennifer Aniston.png|Catalina Freeman Professor of Mathematics|link=Catalina Freeman Jacquelyn Velvets 3.jpg|Mae Andrewson Associate Professor of Mathematics|link=Mae Andrewson Lisa Kudrow 3.jpg|Vanna Gordon Professor of Art|link=Vanna Gordon Courteney Cox.jpg|Adrienne Levitt Professor of English|link=Adrienne Levitt Samantha Quan.jpg|Alyssa Toh Professor of Biochemistry|link=Alyssa Toh Taraji Henson 2.jpg|Pearl Rubin Professor of History|link=Pearl Rubin Naya Rivera 2.jpg|Marisol Herrero Professor of History|link=Marisol Herrero Sam Neill.jpg|Richmond Conway Head Librarian|link=Richmond Conway Rhoda Montemayor 2.jpg|Claudia Palado Librarian|link=Claudia Palado Jonathan Frakes.jpg|Derik Cooper Director of Athletics|link=Derik Cooper Jessalyn Gilsig.jpg|Denise Cameron Head Coach to the Lady Sharks Soccer Team|link=Denise Cameron Nan Zhang.jpg|Mei Lueng Assistant Coach to the Lady Sharks Soccer Team|link=Mei Lueng Melanie Vallejo.jpg|Imee Navarro Head Coach to the Lady Sharks Volleyball Team|link=Imee Navarro Sally Martin 3.jpg|Martine Vailler Assistant Coach to the Lady Sharks Volleyball Team|link=Martine Vailler Jennifer Hale.jpg|Babs Woodham Delta Nu Omega House Mother|link=Babs Woodham Dawn Marie Psaltis 2.jpg|Ciara Bassanelli Campus Police Lieutenant|link=Ciara Bassanelli Bernadette Saquibal 2.jpg|Verona Mistral Campus Police Officer|link=Verona Mistral Tenille Dashwood 2.jpg|Brook Josephson Campus Police Cadet|link=Brook Josephson Category:Locations Category:Organizations Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Malibu State College